


【FF14|于桑】CP首尾题目抽选-外两篇（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 给深渊老司机的礼物。*使用“CP首尾题目抽选”功能选出来的两个题目成文。*时间线3.x期间，含R18.





	【FF14|于桑】CP首尾题目抽选-外两篇（END）

_【1】一见钟情/我们结婚了_

这种事桑克瑞德认为自己比对方擅长。他能在看到一个人的第二眼到第三眼之间拿出对应的赞美诗把那个人吹捧得飘向云端，而不是像于里昂热那样先来一段不知云里雾里的起兴。

就和于里昂热第一次见到光之战士说的那句一样，什么月明流散，拂晓驱暗，看光之战士的表情就知道人家压根没听懂。第一次见面就该说些人能听懂的东西才可以好好表达欢迎和祝福之意啊，桑克瑞德事后评论道。

“那他第一次跟你说了什么？”

“什么说了什么，是路易索瓦老师说了什么才对。”

“不是你和于里昂热的第一次见面嘛？”

“我们见面的场合里全是人，从帕帕力莫到雅·修特拉还有穆恩布瑞达。你问谁呀。”

“当然是问于里昂热啊。”

眼看着要缠不过这个好奇心旺盛的冒险者了，桑克瑞德放下手里擦拭无铭的软布。

“我怎么从不知道你如此八卦。”

“闲着也是闲着。”

“闲着就去帮塔塔露洗菜！”双剑士又好气又好笑地用无铭的剑柄敲打光之战士的膝盖。

“你告诉我了我再去。”

那光之战士意外地执着。他的执拗劲儿上来了。

“喂喂喂，你突然问起这个是不是有别的目的？”

“有。”对方沉稳地回答，“我为了雅·修特拉来问的。”

“得了吧，雅·修特拉对我俩都没兴趣，我们没有谁是你的情敌。”

“不是情不情敌的问题。是我想知道……于里昂热说他一见你就记得你了。”

“别被他蒙住，他说胡话的本事比我都强。他能记得所有第一次见面的人，哪怕对方是一坨卷心菜。”

被提及的妖精族在桑克瑞德头顶上转了一圈。幸好这不是真的妖精族，光之战士将这个妖精族玩偶收进了包里。

“那到底说了什么呢？”光之战士又问了一次。

“……还能说什么，‘来，桑克瑞德，这是你以后的同学，要好好相处。帕帕力莫是你们的学长，这是雅·修特拉，在我的一位好友身边学习；那边的精灵是于里昂热·奥居雷’——这样。”

“这不是路易索瓦大师说的嘛！”

“对啊，那接下来就变成，‘你好，于里昂热，我叫桑克瑞德’；‘您好，敝人于里昂热·奥居雷，很高兴认识你’。”

桑克瑞德朝光之战士鼓着眼睛：“就这样。”

“就这样？”

“那不然？”而后这双剑士又好心地解释，“那个年纪的于里昂热很内向，多说一句话不小心就能呛起来。”

“呛得起来还叫内向啊？”

“是我跟他呛，但是超级没意思，那家伙个头又小，你要跟他挥拳头，所有人都会认为你在欺负他。接着就是穆恩布瑞达来圆场……你知道吧，穆恩布瑞达那个样子与其说是圆场不如说是干架。”

“可以想象……”

“一名合格的绅士是不能跟女士动手的。”桑克瑞德再次擦起了他的剑。

“那你为什么要去呛一个内向的人啊，按理说不是你们性格不合，敬而远之嘛？”

“我有什么办法，看一眼就特别不舒服。你想想看，帕帕力莫是这样的，”桑克瑞德比划道，“雅·修特拉是那样的；穆恩布瑞达多豪爽啊……偏偏就有一个闷不吭声的。你对他说一句他回你一句，你对他说十句他也回你一句，而且这一句你还听不懂。”

“你可以让他解释给你听。”

“解释的话就更麻烦了。‘于里昂热，等会想喝什么？’——‘最终都归为同一种流体。’啥，什么叫同一种流体？那家伙就开始扯，万物生死归于以太啦，以太汇集成河啦，那么酒和冰镇果汁都有同一种特点啦……哦那时候我才明白，原来他要喝水。”

光之战士听得脸都绿了。“除了打招呼，你们第一次对话就这样？”

“就这样，还真是第一次。什么都是第一次——这种人在利姆萨·罗敏萨的地下街绝对活不过一天。我也很不高兴，感觉跟他说话就像得拿个玻璃杯供着。”

“……哦。”

这次变成桑克瑞德脸色发绿了。

“你从哪时候开始听的？”他磕磕巴巴地问着站在自己头顶正上方的精灵，“我居然没发现你。”

“你发没发现我，我都一直在这里。”于里昂热答得意味深长，“从你说要跟我呛开始，我对此有另一番见解——亦或可称为异议。”

光之战士发现桑克瑞德一听到异议这个词就两眼一翻装聋作哑了。

“那次本有穆恩布瑞达在一旁及时替我说明我需要的是普通的水，而也不知是哪位神明恶作剧之心作祟，驱使你无视穆恩布瑞达的说明，多此一举地再来问我到底要喝什么。”于里昂热俯视着桑克瑞德的发顶，“我遇到过无数种向我找茬的借口，你并非特别出挑的那个。”

“我可没有找茬！我就是想听你说明白而已。”

双剑士一说完就发觉自己落入了精灵的陷阱，因为他从于里昂热眉毛角度的变化便能猜到此人的双眼眯缝起来了。

“我以为你对我不屑一顾，迫于礼节的压力才对我发问。实际上以你的作风该早有耳闻，我当时并不乐于同他人交好。”

“听听，是我的错哦。”

“嗯……岂敢是你的错。怪我个性孤僻，远不及你乐善好施易于亲近；要说当时，受欢迎程度能和你相比的，也就只有市场上来往不绝的金币了。”

“你帮我看看脖子后面是不是被虫咬了？我总觉得刚才在沙之家门外给虫子叮了一下。”

于里昂热无不自然地垂下视线，拨开桑克瑞德扎在脑后的发束，凑近去观察了一会儿。

“看起来是被小蜘蛛碰到了。未必是咬过，没有看到创口。”精灵的鼻尖与桑克瑞德的后颈只差那么半星寸，说话时吹起的几根发丝都被他稳稳地收在手心里，“还算不错。你应该只是不小心碰到了它，那蜘蛛受惊了。”

“没酸麻的感觉，刚才无意间摸到好像有点肿。”

“肿是肿了，不严重。从颜色上来看并无毒素。”

“——总之我看他不顺眼就是了。”话题不知怎的又拐了回来，仿佛桑克瑞德身后并没有一个精灵用浅色青光的治疗魔法拂去蜘蛛碰出来的红肿。

光之战士并不打算继续追问“后来怎样”，大概眼前的模样就是结果了吧。

_ _【2】那场雨彻夜未停/人生若只如初见_ _

桑克瑞德一深一浅地呼吸着。吸进肺里的空气有些潮湿，可能是因为这扇窗长期面对海岸，还会被夏季的雨水拍打，每到一定时候木制的窗框都要散发出点儿湿润的味道。

他的头垫着这略微变软的窗框；不一会儿他就不得不让自己的下巴离开它，换成手指吃力地扣上去，为了固定自己不至于被摇动得太厉害而抓得骨节发白。

接着他就只能用额头抵着窗框了。

“拜托、拜托……放过它一会儿……”

于里昂热接住桑克瑞德的脸，手掌停在他的喉结上。

“为什么？”精灵不太能理解这个请求。当他的分身在“那个地方”驻留时，里外的回应都能让他们获得快乐。

“我也不知道。”于里昂热用胸膛贴上桑克瑞德的后背轻轻抽动下身，桑克瑞德的喃喃低语带着一股迷茫，“就是一下子……不知道。”

这令于里昂热自己也感到不安。他在桑克瑞德从无影的凭依中脱离出来之后的那段疗养时间里经常听到这种迷茫的低喃。他从男人的身体里滑出来，用毯子盖住他们两人，搂着对方一起躺回枕头里。

“放松。”

“我不是让你停下。”桑克瑞德两眼半睁半闭，“继续吧，继续……”

“在你告诉我理由之前我是不会继续的。”

“哎。”

桑克瑞德嘴上答应着，两眼还在闪烁着情欲和理智并存的光；过了几秒理智占了上风，这人的表情也沉淀下来。于里昂热静静地等着这一系列转变进行完毕，他知道桑克瑞德在平常人放松自己的时间点上找回了自我。

随后桑克瑞德拿过精灵圈在自己腰上的手，一边用目光描绘过掌纹与硬茧，一边吻过掌心和手背，舌尖在指缝间探了探又滑向指尖，最后含住两截、从弯曲的关节上方重新向于里昂热投去视线。

那目光分明在说，他想继续。

于里昂热头疼地想要夺回自己的手指，却被桑克瑞德含得更深。

“若是别人，大约就会被你骗了。”精灵苦恼地埋怨。

“没关系，我知道这是你。”

桑克瑞德卷走了整张毛毯披在肩头，一翻身就骑跨在精灵腰上，扶着没有失去精神的柱体一点点对准、再一点点坐上去。

“你不会被我骗倒。”等精灵的柱身完全被自己吞没了，桑克瑞德恶质地拨开于里昂热因战栗而滑到眼睑上的额发，在两人的前胸贴到一起的时候嘴唇凑近了于里昂热的鬓角和耳朵之间，“不过就算……骗不了你，你也还是会很配合我。”

他将双手撑在精灵头部两侧，开始缓慢地扭动腰部。“我说得没错吧？”当于里昂热的表情褪掉担忧和疑虑、再次沉入虚浮的快意中时，桑克瑞德还喋喋不休地试图让精灵给他这个确认的回答，“你总是很配合……”

于里昂热像是给问得无可奈何，伸手捧住桑克瑞德的脸将其压下来堵住嘴唇。

“就照你说的做。”精灵撬开桑克瑞德的牙关、在嘴唇上舔舐一圈后探入舌尖，“只要你知道自己在做什么……在点什么样的火。”

他由着桑克瑞德前后探寻另一个能让两人都能享受极乐的区域，时不时用手抚摸他们连接的地方，试着伸入一段手指，又在桑克瑞德的抗议下收回，捻着指头上残留的滚烫温度和黏腻触感。

他们像石磨滚着高地小麦一般缓缓地把五感都碾成碎末、收集进脑海中、酿出酒液封进瓶子里，收进记忆等着哪一天时机合适再重新开启。到那时就能闻到经年之下氤氲在瓶中的香气。

“——如果不是变成这样，你还会不会在这里？”

一切结束时桑克瑞德伏在精灵的肩膀旁，让于里昂热整理好被蹂躏过的毛毯。他总算想出来刚才在犹豫什么了。

“是不是变成这样我都在这里。”于里昂热瞥了眼自己被咬出一圈红色牙印的手指，“……没有多大不同。”

“那就还是有不同。”

“有。比方说……开会的时候，我不会站在你对面。”

“哎？”

“我会站在你旁边……不管我站得离你多近都没有区别，因为你说话的时候，我看不到你的正脸。”

“那我就可以肆无忌惮地撒谎了。”

“会有另一个人代替我，让你说实话的。”于里昂热铺好毛毯，“不过现在已经没有这种可能性了。”

桑克瑞德嘴巴微张地瞪着他，而于里昂热表现得安之若素。

“好自为之吧，桑克瑞德。”

END.


End file.
